


Should Know Me Better Than

by whispersofdelirium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/pseuds/whispersofdelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and the Sheriff were just about done with the bickering and the prodding between Derek and Stiles. The two needed to pull their heads out of their asses long enough to really see how they were both in love or at least a very strong like with the other. So the Sheriff was done and those two could stay in the back of his cruiser until they realized it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Know Me Better Than

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixafaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixafaerie/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [trixafaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixafaerie/pseuds/trixafaerie) in the [WeeklyDrabbleChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WeeklyDrabbleChallenge) collection. 



    "Damn it, Scott. I know you can hear me," Stiles yelled out of his window which was cracked just enough to allow for air but not even to snake a hand through. Granted didn't stop Stiles from trying. The teen waited a moment before punching the door. "Let us out!"  
    Derek shifted next to him as the Alpha fruitlessly jiggled the door handle over and over again. Of course nothing happened because they had been put in the back of the cruiser, by Stiles dad, who had shuffled them out away from a crime scene before any of the other officers saw. Scott had called shot gun the first second he could which caused a deep growl of annoyance from Derek and a bit of argument from Stiles but when the Sheriff sided with Scott it was all done for. The looks his father and best friend shared were not good looks. Fun fact the two back doors of police cruisers can't be opened from the inside. Some one has to let the people out. Good when there are criminals bad for everyone not a criminal.  
    Now almost thirty minutes later, Stiles and Derek were still stuck in the backs of the cruiser because his great and terrible father had told Scott not to let them out, that they needed to finally man up- Whatever that means.  
    Probably had something to do with the fact that whenever Stiles was around Derek these days all they did was argue, or 'bicker' as Boyd called it. They did not bicker, Derek was just an asshole. An asshole with a nice face, great abs and a smile that always took Stiles' breath away but other than that fuck him.  
    The teen stole a look at the older man before pulling out his phone and texting a few members of the pack. Derek was sitting with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. Well, smile that took Stiles' breath away when it fucking happened.  
    "Seriously, dude? Stop sulking."  
    "Your dad trapped us in the cruiser."  
    "Very good. Now instead of stating the obvious, want to help me find someone to let us out?" Stiles didn't look up from his phone once.  
    "I could always rip the door off."  
    "No and no." The Alpha growled before shifting slightly. "No damage to dad's work car. They think they're being funny not trying to do us harm."  
    "I don't really see how this is funny or what it accomplishes." A few moments after the words left Derek's mouth a ping from his phone alerted him of a message.  
    "Who is it?"  
    "Scott. The bastard is listening in. Says we need to get ours head out of ours asses- Really mister head priest of the church of Allison- and stop. Stop what?"  
    "Probably arguing. Lydia told me last week it seems to get on people's nerves." Stiles paused just as his phone went off with four different texts. Boyd's and Isaac's both read 'can't. Sorry' while Lydia's was just her laughing at him and Danny simply stated that he was told not to. Stiles huffed out at the phone before pocketing it.  
    "No, you get on people's nerves."  
    "Eat me. You're not a basket full of kittens kind of fun your self." Stiles stilled a moment before turning to kneel in the seat and pointed at Derek. "This is probably because we were fighting-"  
    "We were not fighting"  
    "Shut up. Yes, we were and this is totally your fault. I'm missing out on the damn pizza in there because of you. Because you couldn't not just pull the Alpha card on me." Derek rolled his eye as he put his hand on Stiles shoulder and pushed him down to the seat.  
    "When you stop being a completely reckless twit then I'll stop pulling the Alpha card. And how is this all my fault? It's your dad who decided to leave us in the back of a police cruiser... Again."  
    "Last time you had to go all 'I'm the Alpha supernatural creature here' on him. Totally siding with my dad on that one. Probably also should have not mentioned the still on the loose creature to him either. Hence why I was in their with you. He's the Sheriff, remember? It's part of the job."  
    "I know he's the sheriff. Trust me I know that." Derek turned to the window and in the glass reflected back to him was an expression Stiles couldn't quite place. So just to be on the safe side Stiles smacked him on the arm.  
    "I'm not calling you stupid just infuriating."  
    "Oh, because that's so much better. Thanks Stiles I feel uplifted," Derek responded with the sass of a thousand Hales. Stiles rolled his eyes, with his shoulders as he leaned back into the seat. The cruiser was quiet as Stiles shifted his body away and willed his mouth not to walk off with him. Beside him, Derek just sat with his usual scowl while eyeing the door. No, not usual anymore. It's been a little over a year since Scott got bite and, Christ eight months since the Alpha pack. They lost people but Scott and Derek were not at odds anymore. His father had found out about werewolves and had been amazing with it. So much had changed- including Derek.  
    He found a- not exactly a home but a safe zone within Stiles house. Boyd and Isaac were still around and had grown on the teen a lot over the months but it was Derek who he had gotten to know the best. It didn't hurt that any time anything happened Stiles and Derek some how got put on buddy duty together. Stiles would definitely call them friends, just friends that didn't like each other most of the time. There was just something always scratching to be let out whenever they were together.  
    A ping alerted both to a text from Derek's phone since he was boring and used factory settings. The werewolf pulled it from his pocket before swearing at it and throwing it onto the floor. "Scott, shut up," Derek stating while eyeing the house. The werewolf inside probably heard since the little bastard seemed to be eavesdropping. Stiles rolled his eyes before retrieving the phone. He could feel Derek's eyes on him. While still bent he turned the phone around and read the message. 'Scott: you two are being this obtuse on purpose, aren't you?!?!' The teen furrowed his brow at the message while slowly pulling himself up. He flicked his eyes from the phone to Derek and froze when he noticed Derek wasn't looking at the phone or out the window but the man's gaze was definitely on him.  
    "What?" Stiles heart spiked as he asked. The look in Derek's eyes was nothing short of intense but the spell was broken when the man in question turned away sharply. "What did I do now?"  
    "Nothing." A thought clicked in the teen's head as he moved closer, almost into Derek's space.  
    "What's wrong dude? Is it the tight space? Feeling of being confined?" Last time they had only been locked in here for about ten minutes. Nothing to long.  
    "It's nothing Stiles."  
    "No, seriously. If you are like claustrophobic and are, like, twenty seconds away from having a panic attack that could totally get us out of here. I'll text-"  
    "I'm not claustrophobic. Anything to get out of here, huh?" Derek's tone was harsh, harsher than he meant. He had tried to pass it off as a joke but just something in Stiles words hit wrong in is chest.  
    "I- oh crap. Sorry that came out wrong." Stiles scrunched up his nose while he thought a moment. "If the small confines were bothering you, what I meant was- I'm pretty sure they'd cave if you were really uncomfortable. I meant we- they wouldn't force a bad situation on you."  
    "Bad situation?"  
    "Most of your situations with me are bad. Just kind of assumed."  
    "No they're not." Derek spoke softly but they both heard. The moment was charged with those four words. Stiles nodded while looking at Derek's knee. Derek was turned to him but that's all he could tell out of the corner of his eye. His shoulders started to tense, not entirely sure what was really being said.  
    Suddenly Derek's head jerked before he growled and threw his hands up. "What?"  
    "Scott's being a bitch."  
    "What's he saying?"  
    "He's singing." Stiles turned to Derek and furrowed his brow again, confused. "Some Disney song." Interestingly enough, Derek's cheeks darkened considerably in a blush when he said the second part.  
    "What song?" Derek looked away and shrugged. Stiles eyes widened comically. Seriously, he was born around or after the time of all the great Disney movies and even he knew all the songs. Derek was a few years older, how did he not know? Without realizing it, Stiles moved closer and grabbed the Alpha's arm. "Tell me the lyrics. I could probably figure it out." Derek's cheeks darkened again just as his head jerked, a werewolf sign he was hearing something with that super-hearing of his. Probably Scott, again. Derek's eyes widened before turning back to Stiles, who still looked just as confused as a moment ago.  
    Stiles watched the man in front of him; eyes wide but intense, lips slowly opening and closing like he wasn't sure what to say next, and hands clutched at his side. It was weird, well kind of weird. Stiles has seen Derek stoned off his ass by accidental and that was freaking weird. The man's extremely touchy when he's stoned. Right now, it looked like his brain was trying to restart just waiting for the flick of the switch.  
    Then it happened, the flick. Derek's brow knitted together as his eyes lost the trapped look but kept the tense set of them. His lips set and his hands unclenched. A small grin spread Stiles' lips as he started to lean back. Whatever was wrong had passed. Or maybe not.  
    Derek grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer. The other hand went up to the teen's neck and just settled there. Okay, still up there in weird. Stiles looked left then right before directly ahead, before opening his mouth to speak. Derek was quicker and leaned in fast to capture the younger man's lips beneath his.  
     It was hard and fierce to start out with. Saying everything neither boy could say. It talked about the months Derek spent panicking and trying his hardest to erect walls over and over again just to have Stiles smash them all the moment the teen came across them. It spoke of all the times Stiles sat in is room trying to ignore what exactly was going on inside his head, how Derek crawled under his skin so easily. It cried out how each had fallen with out regret but with fear for the other. Soon, once all was spoken within the kiss turned soft and gently like a promise before they broke away. Stiles pulled away first and smiled with a slight nod. It all made sense to him now.  
    "Mine?" Derek asked softly as he brought his hand around to Stiles' cheek. His breathing was ragged from both the kiss, the slight panic and the feelings finally expanding from his chest to the rest of his body.  
    "Oh yeah. Not letting go."  
    "Good." Stiles leaned in just as Derek did, nuzzling against Stiles' neck. They moved seamlessly as both relaxed. They fit.  
    "Question. Was the song Scott was singing, was it Kiss the Girl?" Against his neck the werewolf nodded while chuckling softly.  
    "Not sure whether to kill him for slotting me into the 'girl' role or hug him for the help." Derek just shrugged as he wound his arms around the brunette's waist.  
    "Either or." Stiles snorted before pulling his head back and leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://justleftofextraordinary.tumblr.com)


End file.
